Taken Models List
Roman Torchwick ;) In use *Loden Rhee - Kim Seokjin (Jin; BTS) *Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) *ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) *Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) *Leo Kim - Kim Jong soon (Super Junior; Yesung) *River Higanbana - Park Chanyeol (EXO) *Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) *Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) *Sage Laing - Oh Sehun (EXO) *Rhythm noir - Kim Jong-dae (Chen; EXO) *Zaffre Nickelson - Kim Jong-in (Kai; EXO) *Wyn Lui - Ten (NCTU) *Reolin Li - Bang Yongguk (B.A.P) (I got permission to use him.) *Lazuli Lantana Jeon Jungkook (BTS) *New York Appledore - Choi Minki (Ren; Nu'est) *Mauve Aryl- Choi Siwon (Super Junior) *Salad Araki - Yuta Nakamoto (Yuta; NCT 127) *Topaz Hong - Lee Taemin (Taemin; SHINee) *Vio Carter - Park Jisung (Jisung; NCT Dream) *Lust Yew - Zhong Chenle (Chen Le; NCT Dream) *Razzle Ko - Lee Seunghoon (Seunghoon; Winner) *Mio Brady - Dong Sicheng (Winwin; NCT 127) *Lyubov Willow - Adelina Sotnikova *Carmine Valdez - Im Jaebum (JB; GOT7) *Pichu Aello - Jung Yoon-oh (Jaehyun; NCT 127) *Lapiz Beckett - Jay Park (Got premission from Ren) *Blake Vio - Kim Minseok - Xiumin; EXO *Lavender Khan - Lee Soonkyu (Sunny; SNSD) *Nyanza Colada - Choi Youngjae (Youngjae; GOT7) (Sharing with Penny) *Nilah Kang - Shin Jisoo (Jisoo; Tahiti) *Wenge De Adel - Kim Hyoyeon (Hyoyeon; SNSD) *Emeric Ryu - Kim Junmyeon (Suho; Exo) *Nitrous Ro - Kim Namjoon (BTS) *Oxycodine Baker - Shim Hyunseong (Hyunseong; Boyfriend) Reserved *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Sharing with Penny) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC) *Lee Jihoon (Woozi; Seventeen) *Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi; Seventeen) (Sharing with Nora Neopolitan Yang Xiao Long unless i like you, the answer is no. and if you don't respect that... you'll be on the receiving end of Ember Celica. Salem Please. Do... not... even... ask. I do not want to share. Sorry/not sorry. ---- N O R A Sharing will depend from user to user ^3^ also limiting to 5 shared models per user kthnx <3 ---- #Tiera Skovbye — Hyacinth Lantana #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Kiku Higanbana #Kim Dani — Bluebell Marianas #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Kim Jinhai #Kiera Knightley — Yasmin Montblanc #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Lotus Borealis #Zoe Kurzenkova — Raine Irys #Alissa Skovbye — Líadan Ó Ciardha #Gal Gadot — Alejandra Sakellarios #Park Shin Hye — Lauren Jin #Jessica Jung — Amaryllis Azalea #Jung Jinyoung — Elysium Karst (shared with Roman) #James McAvoy — Daiquiri Martini #Jennifer Ulrich — Julchen Beilschmidt #Polina Gagarina — Satrina Willow #Stefanie Scott — Carmine Rassmussen #Rowan Blanchard — Tilly Evans (shared with shared with Cinder) #Cristina Fernandez Lee — Peony Owens #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — Chumin "Churo" Ro #Anastasia Bezrukova — Aureolin Beilschmidt P.E.N.N.Y V.2 #Evanna Lynch — Licorice Beaumont #Megan Young — Miele Winderfly #Kassi Smith — Brighid Ó Ciardha #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — Altair Borealis #Annasophia Robb — Diana Payne #Evan Peters — Yasen Angelov #Madeline Carroll — Chrysanthe Ferrum (shared with Jaune and Pyrrha) #Godfrey Gao — Quan Meifing #Sasha Pivovarova — Svetlana Vasilieva #Chris Pine — Iowa Iver & Nicotine Coquelicot #Zachary Quinto — Leon Schmidt #Kirsten Maldonado — Mica ??? ---- #Kirsten Maldonado (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Amber Heard (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Karlie Kloss (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Yang) #Haley Ramm (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Katarzyna Konderak (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Cutiepiemarzia (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Bridget Satterlee (Reserved on 00:34, October 15, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Behati Prinsloo (Reserved on 00:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Hailee Steinfeld (Reserved on 00:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Elizabeth Olsen (Reserved on 00:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Seo Jisoo (Reserved on 22:12, October 31, 2016 (UTC)) #Tobias Sorensen (Reserved on 14:14, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Alexis Ren (Reserved on 14:46, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Sistine Rose Stallone (Reserved on 14:55, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Mario Maurer (Reserved on 14:57, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hyun Woo (Reserved on 15:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Min Ho (Reserved on 15:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Xian Lim (Reserved on 22:13, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Reserved on 22:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Benedict Cumberbatch (Reserved on 02:41, November 4, 2016 (UTC)) #Sarah Bolger (Reserved on 20:23, November 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Xu Minghao (The8; SVT) (Reserved on 14:52, November 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Jeon Eun-bi (Eunha; GFriend) (Reserved on 07:42, November 26, 2016 (UTC)) #All of sistar bar bora (hyolyn soyou dasom) Ren If it's starred please don't ask to share XD It's pointless ᵘᶰᶫᵉˢˢ ʷᵉ ᵃʳᵉ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ᶜᶫᵒˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉᶰ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃᶰ ᵖʳᵒᵇᵃᵇᶫʸ ˢʷᵃʸ ᵐᵉ ⋅⁻⋅ also if you want to share, please ask first. The likelihood is I'll say yes (unless starred) but still ask #'Huin Saek Park'-JB aka Im Jaebum***ᶜʰᵃˢᵉ ˢʰᵃʳᶦᶰᵍ #'Popper Broderick'-Mark Tuan #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo*** #'Ray Liang'- Jackson Wang** #'Shadow Marx' - Cody Christian*** #'Saber Ryu'- Ok Taecyeon #'Rasperry Regalia' - Ailee #'Greyson Seok' - Kang Chanhee #'Chrome Ube' - Mark Lee*** #'Sinna Malachite' - Kim Jiwon aka Bobby #'Zill Brand' - Tyler James Williams #'Quin Harlens' - Kim Donghyuck aka Haechan #'Woody Blaze' - Lee Jooheon #'Umber Naighy' - Son Hyun woo aka Shownu #'Phoebus Sakellarios' - Dylan Sprayberry #'Nickel de Adel' - Jeon Wonwoo #'Ghost Canis Lupus' - Koo Junhoe*** #'Tanner Baran' - Kim Ji Soo male actor*** #'Ao "Abro" Ro' - Jay Park B) #'Macaroni Rasmussen' - Tristan Evans #'Aposema Demetriou' - Yeo Changgu*** #'Licorice Demetriou' - Lee Taeyong #'Krypton Stoolsen' - Kang Hyunggu #'Mateo Gallo Byrne' - Noah Centineo #'Oobleck' - Choi Seungcheol #'Pluto De Adel' - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau #'Dawn Fader' - Henry Lau #'Ethan Crowther' - Jamie Bell #'King A. Kong' - Kim Won sik aka Ravi #'Sahara Naighy' - Yoon Bora #'Demon Alexander' - Dane Dehaan #'Hans Duerte' - Lee Seokmin #'Carter Dragone' - Nam Joo hyuk #'Otis Nguyen' - Chris Khoa Nguyen #Lucas Mogerley (reserved 19:36, November 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~)*** #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jang Dongwoo (reserved 02:45, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hongbin (reserved 06:22, October 16, 2016 (UTC))*** #Song Minho (reserved 18:05, October 26, 2016 (UTC))*** #Yan An (reserved 03:56, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Choi Minho Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - Regalia Unisonance *Mia Mitchell - Lisanna Nightshade *Taylor Swift - Navy Morrison *Niall Horan - Tyrian Crowley *Emma Watson - Noelle Indigo *Jared Gilmore - Thantos Swan *Odeya Rush - Sky Johnson shared with yang *Daisy Ridley - Tea Green shared with yang *Ashley Tisdale - Raven Byrne *Mackenzie Foy - Theresa Fischer *Bailee Madison - Autumn McLaren-Cobb shared with pyrrha *Emma Roberts - Utah Swan shared with yang *Barbara Palvin (reserved - shared with yang) *Amanda Seyfried (reserved - shared with yang) *Emma Stone (reserved - shared with yang) *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley (reserved - shared with yang) *Lily Collins (reserved - shared with pyrrha) Cinder #Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Zeev Connor) #Stephen Amell (Leonard Wolf) #Harry Shum Jr. (Valentine Faulkner) #Amber Heard (Khloris Kingston) (shared w/ nora) #Scott Eastwood (Jett Sawyer) #Mathilda Bernmark (Gretchen Ackerman) #Katie McGrath (Lilith Boisseau) #Natalie Dormer (Alena Blackburn) #Matthew Daddario (Niko Armstrong) #Cara Delevingne (Quinn Sawyer) (shared w/ neo) #Lindsey Morgan (Indigo Connor) #Harry Styles (Sterling Westbrook) (shared w/ yang & roman) #Scarlett Leithold (Narcissa Wallace) #Vanessa Anela Moe (Bronwen Köhler) #Taissa Farmiga (Pandora Dahl) (shared w/ yang) #Kendall Jenner (Saffron Brandt) #Melina Martin (Amethyst Westbrook) #Sebastian Stan (Robin Thatcher) #Milou Sluis (Yvonne Thompson) #Taron Egerton (Maxwell Emerson) #Willa Holland (Sabrina Eyles) #Cailin Russo (Siobhan Larsen/Priscilla Grey/Raine Vogel) #Klaus Bausch (Derrick Schmidt) #Behati Prinsloo (Margot Sawyer) (shared w/ nora) #Vini Uehara (Grayson Jakobsen) (shared w/ nora) #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) (shared w/ yang) #Zoella Sugg (Lavender Clark) #Jack Falahee (Ryker Karahalios) #Georgina Haig (Blu Seymour) #Dylan o'Brien (Wesley Griffin) #Dave Franco (Alfonso Schmidt) #Pyper America Smith (Zahiara Reid) (shared w/ yang) #Shay Mitchell (Bianca Moretti) (shared w/ neo) #Zendaya Coleman (Cassandra Solo) #Uriah Shelton (Celadon Evans) #Luke Volker (Bayard de Palma) #Blake Stevens (Oregon McAllister) #Tim Borrmann (Vermont Iver) #Alycia Debnam-Carey (Ciara Fergusson) #Ana de Armas (Cressida Kent) #Zayn Malik (Finn McDermott) (shared w/ jaune) #Magdalena Zalejska (Chryssa Vasilieva) #Bridget Satterlee (Linnaea Rasmussen) (shared w/ nora) #Amelia Zadro (Layla de Adel)+ (Kara Byrne) #Veronika Vernadskaya (Clover Virtanen) #Courtney Eaton (Gemma Connor) #Amanda Steele (Reyna Ayers) #Emma Engle (Sierra Whitesides) #Alonso Mateo (Alfie Barnes) #Liza Soberano - reserved #Luca Hollestelle (Aura Lancaster) #Lilly Kruk (Emerald Faulkner) #Kristina Bazan (Tessa Bellerose) #Maddie Ziegler (Amber Zeppelin) #Valentina Lyapina (Aryana Vasilieva) #Matilda Price (Griselda Schmidt) #Troian Bellisario (00:18, November 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Lauren Jauregui (Aspen Newmans) #Chyler Leigh (Jaye McLaren) #Ellen Pompeo (Larissa Bardsley) Emerald Sustrai #Lady Gaga - Reserved - 23:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) #Nastya Kusakina - Reserved - 23:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) #Tatianna - Reserved - 02:52, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Pyrrha Nikos Jaune I'm probably open to sharing. If you ask first. If you don't, the answer will be a resounding no. ---- #Anthony Mackie - Phoenix Brand #Hunter Hayes - Festus De Palma #Hill Harper - Sabellius Drago #Asa Butterfield - Reed Ashworth #Jacob Artist - Marinus Hansen #Ryan Guzman - Maurice Rasmussen #Ansel Elgort - Nemo Hawkins #Jack Harries - Basil Burke #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor / Rumen Vasiliev #Liam Hemsworth - Mars Irvin #Mason Cook - Elder Duante #Colin Ford - Neptune Irvin #Patrick Dempsey - Basilius Sakellarios #Jake T. Austin - Rajah Ayers #Madeline Carroll (shared with pyrrha/nora) - Dahlia Sakellarios #Zayn Malik - Leo Braune #Scotty McCreery - Vern Austin / Dakota Willard #Josh Hutchinson - Gideon Westbrook #Theo James - Abito Willow #Avan Jogia - Morganite Larsen #Micheal B. Jordan - Finnian Bradford #Jake Gyllenhaal - Njord Connor #Aramis Knight - Alexandrite Karahalios #Callan McAuliffe - Jonathan Byrne #Bradley James - Titus Williams #Chris Sheffield - Richard Wolf #Tristan Wilds - Santiago Solo #Adam Levine - Duncan Sawyer #Luke Benward - Charles Green #Taylor Lautner - Hampshire Robbins #TR Knight - Jaune Carnarvan #Jesse Williams - Patrick Carnarvan #Chris Evans - Jedidiah Hall #Orlando Bloom Reserved: 18:26, November 15, 2016 (UTC) #Easton Corbin Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Alex O'Loughlin Reserved: 00:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Penny! I will only share if I like you. Is this favoritism? Yes it is! *ding!* ---- In use *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) - Prism Silvester *Cha Hak-yeon (N) - Indigo Levi *Heo Ga-yoon - Vera Rhee *Jung Dae-hyun - Jasper Ube *Kim Him-chan - Anza Malachite *Yoo Young-jae - Angelo Black *Moon Jong-up - Maize Simmons / Zephyr Choi *Son Seung-wan (Wendy) - Sonia Tyrian *Kris Wu - Crimson Amas *Halsey - Phoebe Sakellarios *Huang Zitao (Z.TAO) - Noir Aries *Zhou Mi - Ruby Vance *Kim Ki-bum (Key) - Percy Silvester *Bang Yong-guk - Oliver Kingsman ---- Reserved #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu Twice (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA My Girl (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung Secret (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) #Lime Venus (Reserved 16:54, 14 October, 2016) #Hwang Minhyun NU'EST (Reserved 16:55, 14 October, 2016) #Lim Chang-kyun (I.M) X (Reserved 2:33, 15 October, 2016) #Lee Jae-hwan (Ken) VIXX (Reserved 2:36, 15 October, 2016) #Song Ji-eun Secret (Reserved 2:37, 15 October, 2016) #Amandla Stenberg (Reserved 5:01, 15 October, 2016) #Kim Mingyu SVT (Reserved 3:26, 20 October, 2016) #Aaron Kwak (Aron) NU'EST (Reserved 5:59, 22 October, 2016) #Victoria Justice (Reserved 16:28, 22 October, 2016) #Kwon Ji-yong (G-Dragon) BIGBANG (Reserved 2:03, 23 October, 2016) #Choi Young-jae GOT7 (Reserved 2:37, 25 October, 2016) #Shin Ho-seok (Wonho) X (Reserved 18:33, 4 November, 2016) #Conrad Ricamora (Reserved 19:06 13 November, 2016) #Jon Bellion (Reserved 6:33 21 November, 2016) #Kim Sung-kyu Infinite (Reserved 16:33 1 December, 2016) #Kim Hyeong-kon A-JAX (Reserved 16:34 1 December, 2016) Velvet Scarlatina i'm allergic to sharing. bring an EpiPen to my message wall if you wanna give it a shot. pun not regretted. jungkook · krystal jung · joy · sungjong · seohyun · solar · tiffany hwang · yuri · seulgi · irene bae · chaeyeon · yura · vernon chwe · naeun · yoona · yubin students *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama *Jeon Jung-Kook (shared) — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung — Ok Ha-Neul (Heroin Ok) students (academy level) *Park Soo-Young — Opium Zieliński *Shannon Williams — Diantha Dykstraϟ *Seo Joo-Hyun — Sevan de Adel *Kim Yong-Sun — Lumi Jokinen *Hwang Mi-Young — Rain Sassari *Lee Sung-Jong — Tylenol Soo *Kwon Yu-Ri — Miela Oleastro *Bae Joo-Hyun (shared) — Shaked Ya *Kang Seul-Gi — Ecstasy Strand *Emily Rudd — Uxía Nieddu *Jung Chae-Yeon — Rotem Penzig *Kim Ah-Young — Aureole Ro *Son Na-Eun — Naranja Roig *Choi Han-Sol — Nitrous Hwan *Im Yoon-Ah — Ffraid "Fizza" Yeon *Kim Yoo-Bin — Ho Tae-Hyeon (Tündér Ho) graduates *Zac Efron — Achilles Sakellarios *Sandara Park — Rumena Gye reserved Ozpin Moonbyul - Tea Rose Fox *Park Jinyoung (Junior; got7) - Alex Amranth *Luanna Perrez - Scarlet Sizz *Ye Zi Xuan - Topaz Byzantine *Courtney Act (RPDR) - Desire Rosaline *Daisy Ridley (reserved - shared with yang) *Emma Roberts (reserved - shared with yang) *Amanda Seyfried (reserved - shared with yang) *Gisele Bundchen (reserved - shared with yang) *Doutzen Kroes (reserved - shared with yang) *Emma Stone (reserved - shared with yang) *Monika Jagaciak (reserved - shared with yang) *Adriana Lima (reserved - shared with yang) *Calvin Harris (reserved - shared with yang) *Jaroslaw Totolua - Hawaii Kian Winter #Luna (Park Sun Young) #Hoya (Lee Howon) Category:Key Lists